


Saving Grace

by reinadefuego



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: ncis_drabble, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Trent thought he was done, that he could move on and choose love, but the CIA always know. Theyalwaysknow.Written for challenge #535 - "bombshell" at ncis_drabble.





	Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> The next drabble in the series, [Sword and Shield](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10768620), is available to read now.

"You know, DiNozzo, if you'd stood any closer, I would've been concerned you were trying to kill me."

Trent flinched as he eased his shirt off, revealing the black and purple bruises that had appeared overnight. He pressed two fingers lightly against a bruise on the inside half of his right pectoral and allowed himself a subdued yelp. His entire upper body ached each time he turned. Clearly there would be a while spent in pain, since his shoulder muscles burned when he lifted his arms and tried to stretch.

"Well we had to make it believable, Trent." Tony started with his wrists, massaging them before he moved to his forearms, and eventually those muscular swimmer's biceps. "They painted you as a traitor."

"It's the CIA, Tony," he said reluctantly, and then leaned back into DiNozzo's embrace. Since the day Cobb was killed, Trent began to realise there was something more between them than just loathing. _I'm not American_ , he wanted to remind him, _I'm not protected like you are._ "They use you until you're worn out and discarded."

"The others don't know yet." Excluding Gibbs. He was the one behind it all. The only person Tony could go running to, asking for help, and receive it without question. Waking up in a pitch black room only to find his boyfriend — lover? Tony wasn't sure what they were anymore — fighting for his life as a figure in body armour tried to kill him had rattled Tony to the core. Surely the CIA didn't do things like this.

But the proof was in front of him. They did do things like this. They used, abused, and destroyed the people who worked for them. "Gibbs is talking to one of the Assistant Directors, says they know how to get you out under the radar."

"I'm not leaving Virginia." Trent shook his head. All these years of running and for what? He'd sacrificed enough for the CIA, he wasn't about to give them his third ever solid relationship too. He turned around then threaded his fingers through Tony's hair, and pulled him in for a desperate kiss that he never wanted to stop. "Staying away these past few months was hard enough."

Tony's phone vibrated in his pocket but he ignored it and tugged Trent closer. He tenderly kissed the small bruises on his neck better, massaged those firm muscular shoulders, and left Trent melting and groaning under Tony's touch. There was never enough time, but now; now he had all the time in the world.

"Wait. Check your phone, it might be Gibbs."

Tony reluctantly did. He held up the phone to Trent and swallowed. It read: _Get out. They sent Delta._ "Translation?"

The fear in his eyes sent a chill down Tony's spine.

Trent stepped back and moved fast, redressed himself in the body armour that'd once already saved his life. "You need to go, now! Get out!"

"No! Who's Delta?"

"The CIA's death squad," Trent admitted, "the one I led."


End file.
